The Lost Uchiha
by Shiroi Akumu
Summary: An Uchiha who escaped the massacre that was done by Itachi and Madara is back to join the leaf village and exact revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"10 years…" a gritty voice muttered "it's been 10 years since I've been back here, I guess its finally time." The boy said as he began to walk towards a large gate-like structure, the boy had caramel brown skin, he also had burgundy red hair that flowed a little in his face over his amethyst purple colored eyes, but the rest was hidden by a cone shaped hat. He wore a white cloak that covered up his mouth and stopped a little under his nose, black pants and black shinobi shoes. He also had a headband wrapped around his waist that he began to take off as he got closer to the gate, that seemed to be hidden deep in a forest.

As he approached the gate two guards stopped him, they had similar headbands that the boy had around his waist, their headbands were black with a metal plate in the middle with an insignia on it similar to a leaf. They also wore green vests and black long sleeve's under the vest with black pants. "Stop state your name and business!" one of the guards said as they stared at the boy, "my name?...my name is Ethos…Ethos Rai and I wish to join the hidden leaf village." Ethos said as the guards simply stared at him "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" one of the guards stated "yeah you can't simply just walk up and join any village you want you have to be from th-" "I think he should speak to the hokage" the guard was cut off by a calming voice. The guards turned to see another shinobi with white spiked hair, a black leaf headband that covered one of his eyes, and a cloth over his mouth, also wearing the same outfit as the gate guards, "Ka- Kakashi?!?" the guard said with a shocking voice "yes right away" the guard said as he nodded towards ethos to follow him, before leaving ethos and kakashi's eyes locked almost as if Kakashi knew who he was.

Shortly after ethos and the guard they began walking through the districts of the leaf village called Konoha, almost as if the guard were giving him a secret tour instead of taking him straight to see the Hokage. The two continued to walk remaining silent as ethos was admiring the buildings and structures, they passed by a ramen shop as a tall boy with an orange and black jumpsuit type of outfit walked out "best ramen ever" the boy shouted rubbing his stomach, he had spikey blonde hair, water blue eyes and three lines across his face on each side which also looked like whiskers. Instantly Ethos recognized him "tha- that's Naruto Uzumaki" he said as he had heard stories about him. "That's right one of our prized shinobi" the guard exclaimed as they continued to walk, ethos locked eyes with naruto as the two passed him. Naruto continued to stare as the two walked off "those eyes…man he seems powerful…but I've never seen him in this village before I wonder who he is?" Naruto questioned himself as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

After about 15 minutes of walking the two finally arrived outside of the hokage tower "here we are lets go see Lady Tsunade" the guard said the two walked inside of the tower. Outside of the hokage's door where they heard two female voices "Shizune why must you keep filling my desk with useless paper" "it's not useless lady Tsunade these are all documents that need to be filled out by you." The other woman explained as you could hear Tsunade let out a large sigh, the guard then knocked on the door and walked in "lady Tsunade this young man walked into the village asking to join, and Kakashi told me to bring him to you" "hmm Kakashi said it huh?...So kid what's your name?" "Ethos Rai my lady" he said as he took off his hat and bowed before the hokage. After taking off his hat Tsunade got a better look at him, she stared for a moment before uttering a word "ok we'll see what you can do, I can tell just by looking at you your strong we'll start you off as a genin and you'll have to wait until our next chuunin exams to really prove yourself." She said as he bowed again "guard set him up in a hotel until I assign him a squad all expenses paid by the hokage" "yes my lady" the guard said as the two walked out. "There's something about that boy" Tsunade said as she stood up from her chair and began to stare out her window.

Shortly after getting to the hotel and making himself comfortable Ethos received a letter from under the door, which read "find your way to the training grounds we need to talk" the letter read. As ethos left the hotel and began to follow the instructions made it to the training grounds where he saw the man known as Kakashi from before, standing by three stumps reading a book. "You called upon me Kakashi?" ethos stated as he took off his hat and dropped it to the ground and began to stare down Kakashi once again. "Yes I did…Ethos Uchiha!" ethos appeared shock but still showed no emotion. "How did you put it together?" "one glance was all I needed, I was one of the anbu black ops at the time of the uchiha massacre, all the bodies were accounted for except yours and looking at a picture of you as a child your face remained the same" Kakashi said closing his book and putting it in his back pocket. "Somehow you may have changed your eye color and dyed your hair but your still an uchiha why hide it?" Kakashi questioned as ethos remained silent. "Because…the world only knows of two living Uchiha…and I intend to keep it that way…I should have died that night I don't know why I was spared…but the world doesn't need to know of me" he stated as he looked at Kakashi who seemed to be sizing him up. "I see…well then you're an uchiha…uchiha are supposed to be powerful…and I can tell you've had a lot of battle experience for someone who's only 17" Kakashi stated as Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan, ethos smirked as his eyes changed into the same as kakashi's sharingan except white. Kakashi looked shocked "ah now I really know who you are…Shiroi Akumu (white nightmare), I've heard rumors of a person with a white sharingan but now it all makes sense." Kakashi said as he took a fighting stance "your supposed to be really deadly killing any opponent you face…lets see how you fare against me" "I'll show you Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja…I know of you as well" ethos said as he remained motionless. The two stared each other down as ethos began to let his arms dangle and began swaying from left to right, he then quickly vanished from sight as he appeared behind Kakashi with a kunai to his neck "are you sure you want to do this?" ethos questioned "trust me I do, I'm actually eager to fight you" Kakashi said as he appeared behind ethos and the Kakashi that was in front of him went up in a puff of smoke. "enough games then lets begin!" ethos said as he came crashing down from above Kakashi and the other ethos began to turn to cinders and fall and float away, while Kakashi jumped back to dodge the attack ethos stood up and the two were back to staring each other down "this could be interesting." Kakashi said as he gripped his kunai.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi and Ethos still at a stand still, "this kid's good, could he be better than Sasuke?" kakashi thought to himself as ethos made the first move, ethos jumped back and made a hand sign "Fire Clone Jutsu" he cried out as he spit three fireballs to the ground. "Fire clone jutsu?...I've never heard of that…does he create his own jutsu?" kakashi questioned as he watched the fire balls form into clones. Ethos then landed in between his clones as the formed a box around kakashi. "Now!" ethos muttered as he stood back and watched his clones attack kakashi who was swiftly evading there attacks, one clone threw punch for kakashi who ducked and then punched the clone in the face, the fire clone smiled and as kakashi's hand begin to sizzle "arrgh!" kakashi cried as he pulled his hand back and took off his glove which was on fire. "I see I'm gonna have to play serious this is no ordinary kid" kakashi said as he jumped back and cut his thumb to release some blood and then made a hand sign and slammed his hands down "Summoning Jutsu: Tracking Fang Jutsu" kakashi yelled as a puff of smoke came up and several dogs came out "take out those clones, be careful though, one touch and they will burn you" kakashi stated as the hounds went on their attack of taking out the clones.

"Impressive kakashi you're the first person to survive my fire clones" "it's an impressive jutsu ethos" kakashi stated as they began charging for one another, fighting in taijutsu, both seemingly evenly matched as they were countering each others blows. As kakashi dodged a kick to the head he made his move "now I've got you!" he stated as he grabbed ethos in a bear hug "First Gate Open: Gate Of Opening" kakashi cried as his chakra began to swarm around him and he shot into the sky, ethos trying to break free but to no avail, kakashi then turned his body upside down and began spinning as they were heading back to the ground "Primary Lotus!" he cried, as the two hit the ground kakashi bounced up first breathing heavily from opening the gate. Ethos laid on the ground for a moment but then stood up as will with cuts and scratches on his body, and one of his sleeves on his cloak ripped showing a tattoo on his left arm, it was a kanji that meant "reality" "hehe that was good kakashi it's been a long time since someone actually hurt me" ethos said in a cocky manner "but now its my turn" he pointed out as he charged for kakashi and punched him in the stomach then kicked him into the air where he followed and then began attacking kakashi from every angle "Ballistic Wind Barrage!" Ethos cried as he then turned kakashi over grabbed him by his ankles and slammed him face first into the ground.

"Unreal" a voice said standing at a not to far distance in the trees, watching the fight. The voice was Naruto's as he had been watching the fight the whole time. "I've never seen anyone keep up with kakashi like that, he said with an eager voice as he began to make his way to the training field. Kakashi then stood up and dusted himself off "I'm very impressed Ethos, you've trained yourself and your this powerful?" "that's right" ethos said with a smirk as he began to take a breather, kakashi did the same "RASENGAN!!!!" Naruto's voice cried out as he smashed a blue orb of chakra into the ground in between ethos and kakashi, "heh you didn't think you'd leave the future hokage out of this fight did you?" naruto said as ethos nodded at kakashi "alright then naruto come over by me it will be me and you against ethos here" "so his name is ethos eh? Well alright…but wait kakashi wont that be un-fair me and you against him?" "Don't worry naruto ethos can take care of himself, I'm not sure if he's even been using his full strength this whole time" kakashi thought to himself as naruto got a closer look at him "wait…he has a sharingan that means…he's an uchiha…like Sasuke" naruto said as kakashi nodded to him. "But that stays between us three" naruto nodded and tightened his headband, ethos stood still as he regained his stamina "are you two ready ?" both kakashi and naruto nodded as naruto began to charge first, ethos swiftly evaded his attacks and kicked him in the stomach sliding back to kakashi "Shadow Clone" naruto cried as multiple clones of him popped out from behind him they began attacking ethos at once who was till evading there attacks, one of the clones managed to get a hit in that knocked ethos back, where kakashi appeared behind him "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" kakashi said as he created water out of the moisture in the air, which turned into a giant dragon that slammed into ethos and then began to rise into the air, ethos twisted off of the dragon "this is my final move, kakashi I'm almost out of chakra" he stated as he looked towards the sky above him "Fire Release: Prometheus Origin of Fire Jutsu!" he cried as he shot a massive fireball into the sky that all of konoha could see from where ever they were, ethos then dove into the fireball "it-it's huge, its unreal" "I know!" kakashi and naruto said as they watched ethos dive into the fireball, "EXPLODE!" ethos cried from inside the ball as the fireball exploded and then rained down onto the training field, massive fireballs began pelting the ground, as kakashi and naruto were trying there best to dodge them. "Naruto go underground" kakashi said as he nodded and the two buried underground until the rain of fireball's was over, the two came out to see ethos stopping the fires from burning down the entire training field. "Ethos that was amazing" naruto said "yes it was amazing" a woman's voice said as lady Tsunade walked out onto the field. "Ethos I saw that from my tower…all of konoha saw it" she said as ethos deactivated his sharingan before Tsunade noticed. "Thank you my lady" "I still don't know what team I shall assign you too, but you are welcome to our village, here!" she said as she pulled out a headband from behind her and handed it to ethos who promptly put it around his waist where the other was before. "Tomorrow I'll be assigning you a team now get some rest" she said as ethos nodded then preceded to pass out on the ground from exhaustion.


End file.
